Telling the Truth
by barrowmanangel
Summary: My First Berena Fic so my Punctuation and other stuff is probably rubbish Bernie tell's the truth what i think might happen rather than what i want to happen when Berena kiss this could be a one off or first chapter of the fic let me know what you think i should do
1. Chapter 1

It had been a trying day on AAU for all involved, A patient went AWOL and fletch ended up stabbed. Thankfully with him in the expert hands of Serena Campbell and Bernie Wolfe he will make a full recovery.

"I'll be glad to get out of here at the end of the day" Serena moaned as she sat down at her desk "thats been the worst shift ever"

"yeah it has but at least fletch is going to be OK" Bernie replied

they sat there in silence for a few moments Serena was trying to get through a big stack of paperwork, Bernie was just staring into space thinking about what Cameron had said about not lying. she sat there wondering if it was the right time to start telling the truth, but then again she couldn't keep lying to herself and to everyone else. burying her feelings just wasn't going to help.

"Do you fancy going for a drink?" Serena asked Bernie

Bernie was still staring into space when Serena spoke and it startled her slightly

"err what?" Bernie asked not fully hearing what she had said

"Me you a drink after work Shiraz?" Serena asked "i think we deserve it"

"yeah why not" said Bernie quickly as she left the office trying not to make eye contact

The rest of the shift went dragged felt more like days then a few hours

"What's wrong with Bernie" Raf asked Serena a few minutes before the end of their shift

"I've no idea but i intend to find out, we are going for a drink after work" said Serena

"it's like she's been walking around in a daze she's not listened to a word I've said to her for the last few hours" Raf noted

"her mind isn't on the job at all" Serena admitted

Serena and Bernie left AAU in silence and walked to the bar for a drink

"My round i think" Serena piped up

But Bernie wasn't listening deep in her thoughts wondering what to do

"Oh for heaven's sake snap out of it" Serena yelled at Bernie

"what did you say something?" Bernie asked as they sat down at a nearby table

"come one whats going on? you've been acting all weird for the last few hours"

"No no nothings wrong why would there be" Bernie chuckled

"i know you your mind hasn't been on the job all afternoon" replied Serena

"you've always said to tell the truth right?" Bernie asked

" yes i did you can't just keep lying it all comes out in the end, and lying to yourself is even worse it eats you up inside" Serena admitted

over the other side of the bar Raf joined Ollie, Zosia, Mo and Jasmine for a drink Zosia looked over to the table were Bernie and Serena were sitting

"what are those two talking about look serious" asked Zosia

"I'm not sure Bernie has been acting weird most of the day walking around like a zombie Serena is trying to find out why" Raf replied

"family trouble is it?" Ollie replied

"I'm not sure but i bet we will find out sooner or later" admitted Raf

back at the table Bernie was getting very close to Serena

Bernie thought at about it for a moment tell the truth she said over and over in her mind but instead of talking about it she just out of no where she just acted apon it, giving Serena a long kiss on the lips. Bernie couldn't believe it this was the best feeling ever finally she had the guts to act on her feelings instead of burying them. Serena pulled back in surprise

"what on earth was that?" she asked in surprise

From over the other side of the bar some of the others were watching

"well well i didn't see that coming who'd have thought it Bernie in love with Serena" said jac as she entered the bar "this is gonna be all over the hospital by tomorrow"

"you can't spread gossip" admitted Mo "it's their private life"

"but this is the best thing to happen in ages it's been really dull round here lately" Jac smiled

back at the table

"you told me not to lie don't bury things, so this is me not burying things" Bernie admitted with a single tear falling down her face

"but not like this you could have just said" Serena said with an angry look on her face "this was not the way to go"

Serena got up and left the bar in a hurry leaving Bernie sitting alone

"well that was unexpected" said Jasmine "does this sort of thing happen all the time?"

"not round here it doesn't" Raf admitted

Bernie sat there for a moment then decided to leave the bar she wondered if Serena was outside maybe she was willing to talk, put things right with her, when she left the bar she found it was raining, she pulled her coat up tight to her and started smoking. she sat on a nearby bench and started crying wondering if she had lost her best friend for good. it was raining hard and Bernie was soaked but she didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena decided she had been a little harsh on Bernie and she should have heard her out rather than run away. A few hours after leaving the bar she decided to return and make it up with her. she entered the bar but Bernie was nowhere to be seen.

"did you see where Bernie went?" Serena asked Raf as she reached the bar

"she left not long after you i thought she had gone after you?" Raf replied "and on that note we better be going its getting late"

"so how long have you and Bernie been an item?" Jac asked

"come on Jac thats none of our business" Mo piped up

"we're not i didn't even know she felt that way she should have just told me" said Serena as she and the others left the bar "i came back to find her talk things over but i see she probably gone home"

it was still raining when they left the bar Zosia opened an umbrella and her jasmine and mo crowed underneath trying to keep dry

"isn't that her over there?" said Jack sarcastically as she pointed over to a bench just to the left of them

"what in heavens name is she doing laying there" Serena asked as she walked over to her "Bernie Bernie dear it's raining you can't stay here"

but Bernie wasn't moving she was just laying there freezing and soaked

"you said she left a few minutes after me?" Serena asked Raf

"yeah as i said i thought she had gone after you" Raf replied

"oh great thats all we need she must have been out there all this time in the freezing cold" said Serena looking at Bernie's pale skin "Raf get her up to AAU right now she needs to be warmed up"

Raf picked up a motionless Bernie and ran up to AAU with her on the way up they bumped into Ric who was on his way home

"whats happening here?" Ric asked seeing Mo, Jasmine, Serena, Zosia and Jac running really fast towards a lift that had just opened he noticed Raf coming up behind them carrying a motionless Bernie in his arms

" its a long story but the short of it is we found her slumped outside on a bench in the rain i think she has been there a few hours she's freezing" Said Raf trying to get Ric up to speed really quickly

"well you better get her to AAU right now looks like its hypothermia" said Ric as he looked down at Bernie

"thats where we're heading now" said Raf as they all stepped out of the left

"it's all my fault" said Serena in a panicked voice

Raf put Bernie down on a trolley and wheeled her into AAU

"it's not your fault she knew what she was doing" Raf replied

"yeah but if i had stayed and talked it over none of this would have happened" Serena said

they wrapped her up in loads of blankets and hocked her up to a drip to keep her hydrated

"now we just have to wait let her warm up and come round" said Raf to Serena

"yes thanks i do know what we are doing i am a doctor" said Serena sarcastically

"well we better be off gotta be up early and Bernie really doesn't need a crowd" said Zosia as they all left the ward leaving serena and Raf by Bernie's bedside

a few hours later Bernie woke up, she looked up at Serena a tear falling down her face, she didn't say anything but quickly looked away.

"Bernie it's not your fault i should have stayed sorted things out with you, i didn't know you felt this way about me" said Serena how long have you felt like this?"

Bernie just laid there staring into space she didn't really care anymore as Serena had broken her heart and she really didn't have any fight left in her

no matter what Serena said to Bernie she wouldn't say anything she just laid there after a few minutes she fell sleep. An hour later she woke up Serena was still sitting there

"I'm not going anywhere till you talk to me" Serena demarened

"i thought i thought you loved me" Bernie stuttered trying ever so hard not to cry "you told me not to lie so i didn't"

"what made you think i loved you, I'm fond of you as a friend thats all" Serena replied

"i can't help the way i feel" Bernie Snapped as she turned away "please leave i want to be on my own"

Serena got up and left the room

"so how is she?" Raf asked

"physically she will be find mentally I'm not sure we should give her some space" Serena told Raf I'll be back in the morning to check on her


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Serena went into work the first thing she did was check on Bernie

"where's Bernie gone?" she asked Raf as he past her

"apparently she left here early this morning said she was fine i tried to tell her otherwise but she yelled something about being a doctor and knowing it all and left in a hurry" Raf replied

"thats not a good sign she didn't look in a great state last night when i left her i better go find her" said Serena

"is that wise?" Raf asked

"is it wise i leave her on her own?" Serena asked

"point taken" said Raf

Serena took a look around the hospital grounds but Bernie was nowhere to be seen then she realized she might be at home. She decided to drive over there at least see if she was OK try and put things right. she pulled up outside Bernie's to see her car on the drive way. she went to knock on the door but realized it was ajar. she slowly walked in.

"Bernie Bern are you here?" Serena called out

Bernie appeared in the hallway

"oh there you are can we talk?" Serena asked

"no time for talking I'm leaving" Bernie replied in a shaky voice

"you're not going anywhere looks like you've drank enough to sink a battle ship" said Serena looking around at the 2 empty wine bottles that were laying on the floor

"don't tell me what i can and can't do" yelled Bernie as she pulled the wine glass up to her lips with her hands shaking

"put that down" said Serena training to pull the wine glass out of Bernie's hand

"why should i, i laid my heart on the line tonight and all you did was run away" Bernie yelled

"we can talk about it now" replied Serena

"a bit late for words now" Bernie yelled she was so annoyed anger burning up inside her she was wondering whether she should have said anything at all but it was too late for what ifs.

"OK then say what you have to say and get out" said Bernie her anger rising more and more she downed the last of the wine and chucked the glass at the wall. she slumped down on a nearby chair and started crying

"things can't be that bad surely?" Serena asked

"I'm done with all this now" Bernie replied

"done with what?" asked Serena looking puzzled

"done with love I've had my heart broken once to often and thats it never again" she sobbed "after Alex left me i thought I'd never find anyone again then you came along and i thought you felt the same"

"what about your husband? he loved you loved you a lot" said Serena

"he did but i didn't love him not anymore thats no grounds to keep a marriage alive is it?" asked Bernie

"well maybe not" said Serena as she lent down and put her arms around Bernie she stood there for a few moments before her mobile went off

"hello?" Serena asked

"where are you i thought you was coming back it's getting busy here" said Raf

"I'll be back as soon as i can" said Serena

"well make sure that you are" Raf demaned

"he can be so demanding at times" said serena

"you should go back" said Bernie

"no i'm not leaving you like this" serena demanded "now come on let's go and sit on the sofa see if we can sort this whole mess out"

Serena helped Bernie to the sofa which was quite a hard job seeing as she bigger than her and staggering all over the place thanks to 2 bottles of wine she had downed

"do you Believe in love at first sight?" Bernie asked Serena

"is this you talking or the wine?" she replied "well i believe it can happen but for me it never has i don't fall in love that easily"

"that's my problem then i fall in love too easily i knew i loved you from the moment i saw you outside the hospital, I've been trying to hide it for months now and couldn't do it anymore" Bernie confessed

they sat there in silence for a few moments Serena went to say something but she realized Bernie had fallen asleep and decided it was best to leave her. She laid her down on the sofa and got up. she stared at her for a moment something stirred within her. was it love or just concern for a friend?


	4. Chapter 4

Serena decided it was best to take the rest of the day off and go home she wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway. she phoned Raf and told him she was taking a sickie and would be back tomorrow.

She then made her way home. all the way there all she could think about was Bernie and that kiss. she ran away from Bernie not because she was scared but because she was shocked. she didn't know Bernie felt that way about her. but she wasn't sure how she felt. The kiss sort of felt right but she wasn't sure as it was the first time she'd even kissed a girl before. since then however her feelings had been getting stronger, something she couldn't really ignore. But she wanted it all to die down for now beacuse Bernie kissed her in front of most of the hospital and they would all be talking about it by now especially Jac Naylor. her mind was made up she would tell Bernie how felt but to go slow till everything died down. She really didn't want Jason finding out. Not just yet anyway

Bernie woke up with a banging headache wondering what the hell she was doing sleeping on the sofa, she looked around at the clock it said 7 but she couldn't work out if that was evening or morning. she got up and looked out of the window. it was light so it must be morning she thought. She staggered through to the kitchen to find some painkillers. just then the phone went, she picked it up

"hello" said Bernie as she picked up the phone

"Bern it's Serena just making sure you're ok after yesterday" Serena enquired

"what do you mean after yesterday?" Bernie asked

"oh never mind i'll tell you later" replied Serena

"i'll be in work soon just gotta freshen up" said Bernie

"no no you don't need to be your meant to be taking it easy" serena said

"nothing wrong with me i'm coming in and that's that"

Bernie got dressed and drove into work, Serena was stood there waiting for Bernie when she came into the entrance of the hospital.

Serena watched Bernie as she got out the car for the first time she noticed from afar that she had a great figure and carried off the skinny jeans she was wearing quite well.

"Didn't think you'd be in after yesterday" said Serena

Bernie looked puzzled

"Well well lovebirds" Mo said as she whistled at them

Serena gave her the death stare

"You don't do things by halves do you" Jac laughed

"What's she talking about?" Bernie asked

"Never mind i'll tell you later" Serena said quickly as she gave Bernie a shove in the direction of AAU

Bernie went into the locker room to grab something, that gave Serena the chance to get to AAU and talk to Raf without her knowing.

"Can we please not say anything to Bernie about the last two days everything from just before the kiss, i know you saw everything people have been teasing her about it" Serena said to Raf

"what people?" Raf asked

"Jac and Mo for a start " Serena replied Raf laughed "all right it's not funny you know"

"it is a bit" Raf sniggered

"well after she left the hospital Bernie went home and drank rather a lot now she can't remember what she been up to the last two days" Serena explained

"She must have drank a fair bit for that to happen" said Raf

"She did, so until i tell her what happened can you not say anything" Serena said

"You better tell her quickly it's gonna be all over the hospital by now thanks to Jac" Raf replied

"I know she was never one to keep anything to herself" Serena noted

Serena thought it was best to tell Bernie when they was both in the office out the way of prying eyes. Then she remembered that they both had some paperwork left over from the other day to complete. She spotted Bernie coming onto the ward.

"Hey Bernie there's still some paperwork leftover from the other day to do" said Serena as she pointed to the office

Bernie remembered the pile of paperwork she had left behind the other day because she had, had enough.

"Bloody paperwork it was never like this in the army" Bernie moaned in the army she was on the front line and it was so much more exciting. now everything she did on AAU came with a side helping of paperwork.

Bernie entered the office followed by Serena who shut the door behind her. They sat down and started working in silence for a few minutes before Bernie spoke.

"Whats the date?" Bernie asked

"It's the 6th" Serena replied

"What i thought it was the 4th" said Bernie looking shocked "i'm sure it was"

Serena looked at Bernie this was the perfect opportunity to tell Bernie about the last two days

"Do you remember what happened after work the other day?" Serena asked

Bernie thought about it for a moment and looked puzzled, she tried to remember but for the life of her couldn't. She gave Serena a confused look

"Thought so" replied Serena

"What are you talking about?" Bernie asked

"It's the 6th today because you lost the last two days due to drinking so much you passed out and woke up over 18 hrs later" Serena sort of explained

"What?" said Bernie who was shocked

"You showed me something i wasn't sure about then i ran out" Serena replied

Bernie thought for a moment things were starting to come back to her hazy but they were there. Then she realised

"Omg" said Bernie as she sat there with a stunned look on her face

"It's all coming back to you now isn't it?" Serena asked

"I'm sorry if i hurt you when i kissed you, it's just we work so close together that couldn't go on anymore without telling you how i felt" Bernie explained "i don't expect you to feel the same way how can you"

"As you probably know i've never had feelings for a woman before or even looked at a woman in that way" said Serena sheepishly "but i shouldn't have run off like that, i should have stayed and talked it through"

"No it's my fault for kissing you in the first place" Bernie admitted

"But since then i've had time to think about it all but and i really do like you, oh what am i saying i more than like you i've alway thought that but i put it to the back of my mind because i thought it was wrong and i thought you didn't like me in that way" explained Serena

"But you must have seen the signs the flirting and the long looks" Bernie replied

"I was never good at reading the signs" Serena laughed

Bernie got up and walked over to Serena, she staggered slightly

"Are you ok?" Serena enquired

"yeah find still got a headache" replied Bernie

"you're bound to you drank well over two bottles of wine in one go" said Serena

Bernie leant down to give Serena a hug

"What was that for" Serena asked

"For being so understanding" said Bernie "but why did you walk out on me in the bar?"

"I was a bit shocked that you kissed me let alone in the bar where everyone else was watching" Serena explained

"oh shit Jac saw didn't she well there goes our secrecy" Bernie laughed

"Mo, Ollie, Zosia Jasmine, Raf and Jac saw so now it's gonna be all over the hospital" said Serena

"Was everybody watching?" Bernie asked

"Nearly everyone" replied Serena

"I give up fuck what everyone else thinks" laughed Bernie

She pulled Serena in for a long passionate kiss, this to Bernie felt like the best moment of her life. she felt so alive.


	5. Chapter 5

Serena realised that her feelings for Bernie were getting stronger every time she saw her and this kiss felt so good. How had she only now just realised that she more than liked Bernie. Never saw that one coming she thought. But she rather liked the idea.

Just then Ric entered the office, He looked at them and stopped dead in his tracks. Both Bernie and Serena stood up and looked at him.

"Do you mind knocking before you come in" said Bernie who was trying not to laugh.

Ric quickly left the room.

"I better go after him" said Serena

"Oh just leave him someone will have told him before now" Bernie Replied who was now laughing quite a lot

"I know you and him don't see eye to eye but he's one of my dear friends and i've got to explain it to him" said Serena

"He doesn't think he was still in with a chance do you" Bernie giggled

"I told him ages ago he wasn't" Serena explained

Serena went after Ric who was talking to Raf outside the office

"Ric can we talk?" Serena asked

"How long have you and Bernie been an item?" Ric asked

"We're not well not yet anyway" Serena tried to explain "it's complicated she kissed me the other day at Albies i thought you knew"

"No i wasn't there" Ric said

"No but most of the other staff was Mo and Jac are both spreading the gossip like wildfire" explained Serena

"I bet that's been fun for you" Ric laughed

"It's not funny" Serena pointed out

"I didn't know you loved Bernie" said Ric

"Well i sort of did but didn't want to admit it till Bernie kissed me but i made the mistake of running away because i didn't think it was right but i came back in the end" Serena explained "What do you think?"

"It doesn't matter what i think as long as your happy" Ric replied

"But i would like the opinion of a dear friend" said Serena "i know you don't really like Bernie"

"it's not about what i like it's about what makes you happy" Ric noted

"well yeah you right" said Serena "hey wait a minute what are you doing down here in the first place?" Serena asked Ric

"Morven paged me there's a patient down here that needs my expert skills" explained Ric

"oh yes he's over there" said Serena as she pointed to a patient who was sitting on a bed, She passed Ric the notes and left him to it.

Serena went and joined Bernie back in the office. Serena shut the door and Bernie Smiled

"Now where was we" said Bernie playfully

"You was sat just there" said Serena pushing Bernie back into the chair she was sitting in ten minutes before "and i was kissing you like this" Serena slowly pressed her lips up to Bernie's

Morven entered the office

"Oh for god sake can't anyone knock around here" Serena yelled "What do you want?"

"Ric wondered if you would assist him in theatre later?" Morven asked

"Maybe we need a do not disturb sign on the door" Bernie whispered to Serena while trying not to laugh

"Is this bad timing?" Morven asked

"No no of course it's not" replied Serena

"No not much it isn't" whispered Bernie in a sarcastic voice

"I would love to assist him tell Ric i'll see him later" said Serena to Morven

"I know who you'd rather be assisting" Bernie whispered again

Now both Bernie and Serena were trying hard not to laugh. Morven looked at them both with a weird look

"Is there something going on between you both?" Morven asked

"Maybe" Bernie replied

"No there isn't" Serena snapped quickly

Morven gave them both a weird look and left the room

Both Bernie and Serena started laughing loudly

"Whats going on in there?" Raf asked

"Bernie and Serena are like school kids in there" said Morven to Raf "Something's definitely going on with those two"

"You really think so" said Raf

"You only have to look at them to know that and after the other day i'm not surprised" Morven replied


End file.
